Inesperado San Valentín
by Konohaa girl
Summary: Porque para Hinata Hyuuga, el horóscopo nunca antes estuvo tan acertado... One-Shot escrito para un concurso de San Valentín.


Hi! Por fin con otro One-Shot n.n  
Este está dedicado a esta romántica fecha de San Valentín. Lo escribí para un concurso de un amado Fc.  
Espero les guste aunque sea un poco...  
Besitos.

* * *

Inesperado San Valentín

.

.

.

.

.

"12 de Febrero: Tomará una importante decisión. Tenga cuidado de sus consecuencias. Piénselo"

"13 de Febrero: Sorpresa."

"14 de Febrero: Oscuridad en su día. Siempre hay una luz que le muestre el camino para _encontrarlo_."

"15 de Febrero: Enc…"

Arrugó el pequeño papel antes de terminar de leer lo que quedaba de su horóscopo. Aquella impresión en tinta negra estaba exactamente en lo correcto. ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible?

Ella nunca maldecía, pero este parecía el momento perfecto para empezar a hacerlo, la suerte se le estaba riendo en la misma cara.

¿Por qué no le hizo caso al horóscopo del día 12?: "Piénselo."

Aquella mañana se había despertado ansiosa, y no sabía el porqué. Sentía una inquietud profunda y su corazón palpitaba con fuerza haciéndole pensar por un momento que moriría… ¿eso contaba como paranoia? Porque ella nunca la tuvo, solo lo creyó al nunca sentirse así en ninguna otra mañana.

Luego de haberse levantado, aseado y desayunado, se dirigió a su computadora para ver cómo había quedado finalmente su trabajo para la universidad. Le gustó lo que vio, y se sentía feliz al ver listo lo que tanto trabajo le costó y la mantuvo por noches despierta. Comenzó a imprimir las hojas mientras observaba el calendario cerca de la puerta de su habitación: 12 de Febrero. Exactamente dos días para su cumpleaños, y para que todos sus conocidos solo la saludaran y estuviesen al menos una hora con ella ya que luego se irían a festejar con sus parejas el día de San Valentín.

Lindo día para haber nacido… Desde que había crecido ya no pasaba su cumpleaños como antes. Ya era grande, por lo que no podría festejar como cuando tenía 10 años. Ya era adulta, en días cumpliría veinte años, y tomaría ese día como la persona mayor que era… aunque la pasara sola.

El sonido de la impresora apagándose la había hecho volver a la realidad al decirle que su trabajo ya estaba listo para ser entregado en los próximos días, pero como siempre, ella decidió tenerlo con ella hasta la fecha de entrega.

Volvió a ver el bollo blanco en su mano, preguntándose nuevamente: ¿Cómo había tenido razón eso?

Linda decisión había tomado…

.

.

.

_Tras retirarse de su casa ese día había ido a hasta la florería de una de sus amigas para así ir juntas a la universidad. Su amiga, Ino, la había sorprendido al decirle que había visitado el templo y sacado la suerte de ella en los días de su nueva edad. Pero se había equivocado, habían sido los días previos._

_Al partir hacia el establecimiento se habían cruzado con su otra amiga, Sakura, a quien se la veía muy feliz._

_El día iba perfecto, hasta se habían encontrado con el chico que a ella le gustaba, Naruto. Estaba muy contenta de verlo que pasaba desapercibidas las miradas que su amiga Sakura y él se echaban de vez en cuando. Fue luego de que se retirara él y que se asentaran en sus respectivos salones que decidió ver lo que decía el papel que Ino le había dado:_

_"12 de Febrero: Tomará una importante decisión. Tenga cuidado de sus consecuencias. Piénselo. "_

_-¿Decisión? – se preguntó. No había entendido hasta que vio aparecer al rubio que le gustaba en su salón, sobresaltado y con las mejillas sonrojadas por el ejercicio. _

_-Hinata - le llamó él, lo que le hizo feliz. ¿Había corrido para ir a verla?_

_-S-si, Naruto-kun – ¿Por qué tartamudeaba siempre que estaba nerviosa? No le gustaba._

_-¿Estás ocupada mañana? Me gustaría que me acompañaras a un lugar – preguntó sin dejar ir el rubor de su rostro._

_¿Acaso estaba soñando? ¿Naruto-kun invitándola a salir?_

_-S-sí… d-digo no… n-no estoy ocupada, N-naruto-kun – sus nervios mezclados con ansias eran difíciles de disipar._

_-Genial – contestó él con una gran sonrisa. - ¿Te parece bien encontrarnos en la puerta del centro comercial a las tres de la tarde?_

_-S-sí… ahí estaré. – de seguro su sonrojo sería muy notorio._

_-Gracias Hinata-chan. Necesitaba que dijeras que sí. No sé que hubiera hecho si rechazabas la petición._

_-N-no lo haría n-nunca… - se apresuró a decir. Pero Naruto la interrumpió con otra gran sonrisa que le hizo olvidar lo que iba a explicar._

_-Debo irme. Nos vem… – comenzó a decir mientras retrocedía pero se detuvo al chocar su espalda contra alguien que ella no vio – Sasuke – dijo, por lo que sabía que quien ingresaría sería el amigo moreno de él. Una persona seria, que hablaba lo justo y necesario; también apuesto… demasiado, por lo que era acosado por gran variedad de muchachas._

_En eso el chico entró y le dedicó una breve mirada, haciendo sentir en sus mejillas un rubor. Tras eso, se dirigió a su asiento, en una esquina del salón, alejado de todos._

_-Sasuke – le llamó Naruto desde la puerta – Hinata-chan dijo que sí – le explicó sin borrar la alegría de su rostro._

_- Hmp. Era sabido. – había contestado el muchacho antes de que su amigo se retirara._

_Hinata sintió que alguien la observaba, un sentimiento extraño. Pero lo dejó pasar ya que tenía un único pensamiento rondando su mente, lo que acompañaba el latido nervioso de su corazón y sus mejillas rosadas: Le expresaría a Naruto-kun sus sentimientos por él, aunque luego muriera de vergüenza ante la revelación._

.

.

.

-¿Por qué no lo tiras de una vez por todas? – aquella voz le hizo volver al presente. A la realidad que estaba viviendo – Llevas bastante tiempo arrugándolo, y me exasperas.

Levantó la vista y se encontró con la intimidante mirada oscura de Uchiha Sasuke. Él estaba tranquilamente recargado en la pared de la entrada del centro comercial donde se habían reunido con Naruto. Él los había invitado a ambos para que lo ayudasen a elegir un regalo de San Valentín para la chica que le gustaba, Sakura. Naruto sólo necesitaba una mirada femenina, y nada mejor que la opinión de la amiga de su enamorada… por eso era que Sakura estaba feliz el día anterior, iba a pasar el día de mañana con Naruto, porque ambos se gustaban.

Su horóscopo tenía razón: "13 de Febrero: Sorpresa". Y Uchiha-san no se retiraba, permanecía a su lado con total despreocupación.

-Nunca les comentaste a tus amigas. Que te gustaba el dobe – habló el moreno.

-N-no sé a q-que se refiere, Uchiha-san – contestó guardando el bollo de papel en su bolso, el mismo que combinaba con el casual vestido negro que eligió cuidadosamente esa mañana para que combinara con sus zapatos sin estrenar, previamente. ¿Cuándo pasaría su primo a recogerla? Se estaba atrasando y quería volver a casa.

-No se los has dicho, si hubiera sido así Sakura no hubiera aceptado salir con Naruto mañana.

-S-se equivoca, además… me hizo m-muy feliz ayudar a Naruto-kun.

-Como digas, Hyuuga – dijo y se separó de la pared – Me voy, ten un buen día.

-U-usted tamb… – levantó la vista pero no lo encontró, se había ido. Seguido a eso, pudo divisar el auto de su primo estacionado frente a ella por lo que emprendió la marcha para ingresar.

-¿Cómo la ha pasado Hinata-sama? – preguntó formalmente su primo, Neji, al sentarse en el asiento del acompañante.

-Bien, Neji-niisan – fingió una sonrisa que el muchacho aceptó como verdadera – La he pasado m-muy bien.

-Me alegro – agregó al poner en marcha el auto.

Hinata metió una mano en su bolso, en busca de aquel bollo de papel que había acertado dos veces desde que ella lo tenía en su poder. Si había sido así entonces el día de mañana no saldría de su casa.

.

.  
.

.

.

.

.

El despertador sonó como todas las mañanas, pero esta vez unas dos horas más tarde. Se levantó y con ojos somnolientos miró el calendario en su habitación: "14 de Febrero"

-Feliz cumpleaños, Hinata – se dijo quitando la vista de la fecha y dirigiéndola hacia el escritorio donde su horóscopo seguía abollado.

"14 de Febrero: Oscuridad en su día. Siempre hay una luz que le muestre el camino para encontrarlo."

Eso lo resumía todo: no celebraría el día de San Valentín, porque no tenía con quien. Su cumpleaños lo festejaría con su padre, hermana y primo, porque sus amigas se irían con sus novios luego de pasar a saludarla. Todo sería, metafóricamente, oscuro… a excepción de esa luz que le haría encontrar algo que no sabía que era.

La puerta se abrió de repente, dando paso a la imagen de su pequeña hermana con un pequeño paquete en mano.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Hinata - dijo extendiendo con una sonrisa el paquete.

-Gracias, Hanabi – contestó abriendo lo que había recibido. Al ver la delicada pulsera miró nuevamente a su hermana con mucho agradecimiento. – Gracias, es hermoso.

-Te lo mereces, veinte años no se cumplen todos los días. – se dio la vuelta y encaminó hacia la puerta donde se detuvo para mirarla – Cámbiate que luego que vengan tus amigas te llevaré al centro comercial.

-P-padre… ¿se encuentra? – preguntó al ver que comenzaba nuevamente la marcha.

-Lo siento… una reunión.

-Descuida – fingió una sonrisa – Gracias por la pulsera, Hanabi.

.

.  
.

.

.

.

.

-Perdón, perdón y nuevamente perdón – continuó diciendo Hanabi con el teléfono aún en mano – ¡No puedo creer que se le haya borrado el trabajo de la computadora! Por su culpa debo ir a hacerlo otra vez.

-N-no te preocupes, ve tranquila. – le intentó tranquilizar – Eso es prioridad.

-Pero… -

-V-ve, Hanabi.

Tras unos intentos más por parte de su hermana para disculparse, al fin se marchó, dejándola sola en el interior del gran establecimiento. Comenzó a pasear, viendo las vidrieras adornadas con corazones de diferentes tamaños, imágenes de enamorados, ángeles en representación de Cupido… todo en compañía del color rojo. Junto a ella pasaban parejas de todas las edades, tomadas de las manos o abrazadas, mostrando libremente su amor.

¿Cuándo podría ella andar de la mano con alguien?...

-¿Sola en San Valentín, Hyuuga? – dijo una voz a sus espaldas, haciendo que volteara para ver al moreno con el que había estado el día anterior. Sasuke lucía una camisa de mangas cortas negra y unos vaqueros del mismo color, lo que le resaltaba el tono de su piel.

-U-uchiha-san – realizó una rápida reverencia en forma de saludo.

-No has contestado mi pregunta – le recordó avanzando hasta quedar a centímetros de ella - ¿Sola en San Valentín?

-S-sí …– contestó nerviosa por la proximidad – M-mi hermana t-tuvo que irse, estaba c-con ella celebrando mi c-cum… – se calló antes de comentarle la situación, a él no le debía de importar lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Celebrando qué?

-Yo… - elevó la mirada y se sonrojó al ver el rostro serio de él – M-mi cumpleaños. – al decir la palabra vio como una ceja se levantó, mostrando disimulada sorpresa.

-¿Tu cumpleaños?

-S-sí… –

-Hmp. Entiendo – murmuró para sí mismo, entonces se alejó un paso de ella y comenzó a caminar para luego detenerse y observarla – Vamos, no te quedes ahí parada.

-¿C-cómo? – preguntó sin entender.

-Vamos, Hyuuga. No tengo nada que hacer, y parada ahí pierdes el tiempo.

No supo porque, pero lo siguió y se sorprendió así misma de lo que estaba sucediendo. No solo estaba haciéndole compañía sino que se estaban abriendo lentamente el uno al otro. Habían ido por un helado y luego paseado por el parque… como una pareja de enamorados.

La situación la estaba poniendo nerviosa, nunca antes se había sentido tan cómoda con una persona del sexo opuesto. Uchiha Sasuke no era tan diferente a ella después de todo, y eso le gustaba.

No le hubiera molestado estar en pareja con una persona como él, pasaría San Valentín de maravilla.

Uchiha Sasuke no era solo un hombre apuesto, era también atento, callado, inteligente y buena persona, a su manera. ¿Quién más pasaría el Día de los Enamorados con una persona que apenas conocía?

En eso se detuvo. Una persona como él no estaría solo el 14 de Febrero, menos él al saberse que todas las muchachas caían rendidas a sus pies con tan solo verlo unos segundos.

-¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó al notar que ya no lo seguía.

-L-lo siento mucho. Usted d-debe de t-tener una cita y está p-perdiendo el tiempo conmigo – intentó explicarse a pesar del nerviosismo.

-No la tengo – contestó, haciendo que se sorprendiera por esa respuesta. – Mejor dicho, no la tenía hasta ir hoy al centro comercial.

No supo que decir, al contrario, como respuesta su corazón se aceleró y un rubor tiñó sus mejillas. ¿Lo habría dicho por ella?

¿Por qué se sentía extraña? Como… ¿feliz?

-¿Una flor para su bella novia? – oyó a su lado. Giró y observó a un hombre mayor tendiéndole a Sasuke una rosa.

-Y-yo… no… - comenzó a explicar pero se vio interrumpida por el acto de el moreno: sacaba unas monedas de su bolsillo y se las ofrecía al hombre.

-Gracias – le dijo Sasuke y le tendió la rosa a ella cuando estuvieron solos – Toma.

-G-gracias – contestó aumentando el rubor en su rostro. – Es muy… amable.

-Si no la hubiéramos aceptado seguiría molestándonos… Como sea, ¿Qué hora es?

-L-las… siete y media. – contestó anonadada por el paso del tiempo, había estado toda la tarde con él y la había pasado bien.

-Ya es tarde, deberíamos ir a casa.

-Sí.

Emprendieron el viaje de vuelta y cada minuto que pasaba, se sentía más cómoda. Hablaron poco, pero no le incomodó, el silencio era algo que a ambos les gustaba, por lo que habrían aprendido el uno del otro. Al llegar a la puerta de su casa, decidió despedirse pero algo dentro de ella no quería.

-G-gracias por… p-pasar este día conmigo, Uchiha-san.

-De nada, ha sido… placentero – contestó viéndola fijamente, como si su mirada hablara y no su boca.

-Que t-termine bien el día – le sonrió tímidamente.

Se despidieron formalmente y entró a su casa, donde se apoyó en la puerta. Era muy extraño sentirse así de cómoda con otra persona, y no querer despedirse. Metió la mano en el pequeño bolso que llevaba para sacar aquel papel tan maltrecho.

"14 de Febrero: Oscuridad en su día. Siempre hay una luz que le muestre el camino para _encontrarlo."_

Levantó la vista pensativa. ¿Acaso esa luz era…?

Los golpes en la puerta tras ella la sorprendieron. Rápidamente la abrió y se encontró con Sasuke, lo que hizo que sintiera alegría de verlo.

-Sé que lo más sensato sería decirte "Feliz cumpleaños" – comenzó a decir – Pero no quiero decir eso.

-Entiendo – respondió bajando la vista.

-Así que diré "Feliz San Valentín, Hinata".

Lo miró nuevamente, haciendo que la imagen de él le hiciera saltar su corazón. Otra vez la alegría la llenaba por dentro, no sabía porque, pero no le importaba.

-F-feliz San Valentín, Uchiha-san.

-¿Quieres ir al cine mañana? – formuló metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

-M-me encantaría.

-Pasaré por ti a las cinco.

Cuando se fue volvió a cerrar la puerta y apoyarse en esa. Sintió el papel arrugado en su mano, por lo que lo miró. Había una fecha que aún no había leído:

"15 de Febrero: Encontró su futura felicidad. Es el destino, no huya de él. Lo bueno llega tarde, ¿lo sabía? En su caso, se atrasó un día. Así que…

Feliz San Valentín. "

-Feliz San Valentín… Sasuke.

Comenzó a caminar para subir a su habitación. Después de todo su horóscopo no había sido tan malo. Había tenido un cumpleaños y un San Valentín, el cual había disfrutado con… Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Fin...

* * *

Nota: Espero les haya gustado.  
Sé que el cumpleaños de Hinata no es en esa fecha, pero me pareció interesante la idea de en este fic si lo fuera... por lo que quería en la historia n/n  
Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerlo. Besos.


End file.
